super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Foods in Tomodachi World
Here is a list of the old and new foods in Tomodachi World. There are six categories of food: Entree, Drink, Side Dish, Dessert, Vegetables and Snacks Entree # Bacalao # Barbecue # Beef bourguignon # Borscht # Buffalo Wings # Cheeseburger # Chicken Pot Pie # Creamy Stew # English Breakfast # Filet Mignon # Fish Cakes # Fish Sticks # Fried Chicken # Fried Seafood # Gyro # Herring # Jambalaya # Krabby Patty # Lasagna # Lobster # Loco-Moco # Meatballs # Nacho's # Orange Chicken # Paella # Panini # Pasta Pesto # Peking Duck # Pork Cutlet # Pot-au-feu # Ramen # Roast Beef # Roast Chicken # Roast Turkey # Ruined Meal* # Sailsbury Steak # Salmon Meuniere # Sashimi # Schnitzel # Space Food # Spaghetti # Spaghetti Peperoncino # Squid-ink Spaghetti # Steak # Stewed Beef # Stuffed Cabbage Roll # Sushi # Sweet and Sour Pork # Tempura # Yakisoba Drink # Apple Juice # Bubble Tea # Butter Beer # Cappuccino # Chamomile Tea # Chia Drink # Coffee # Cola # Eggnog # Espresso # Fruit Punch # Green Juice # Green Tea # Hot Cocoa # Italian Soda # Lemonade # Milk # Milkshake # Oolong Tea # Orange Juice # Protein Shake # Root Beer # Root Beer Float # Smoothie # Sparkling Water # Spiced Apple Cider # Spoiled Milk # Sports Drink # Strawberry Milk # Tap Water # Tea # Tomato Juice # Yerba Mate Side Dishes # Bacon # Baked Beans # Baked Potato # Blue Cheese* # Buttered Potato # Calamari # Caviar # Cheese # Cheese Pizza # Chicken Noodle Soup # Chili Prawns # Clam Chowder # Coleslaw # Crab # Drumstick # Escargot # Fresh Spring Rolls # Fried Egg # Fried Rice # Fried Springrolls # Fried Tofu # Grilled Cheese # Grits # Hard Boiled Egg # Hawaiian Pizza # Macaroni and Cheese # Mashed Potatoes # Meat and Potato Stew # Moldy Bread* # Octopus # Onion Gratin Soup # Pancakes # Pepperoni Pizza # Polenta # Pork Bun # Porridge # Prawn Salad # Prosciutto # Quiche # Ravioli # Raw Oyster # Rice # Risotto # Salami # Sardines # Sausage # Smoked Salmon # Spanish Omelet # Split Pea Soup # Stuffing # Tomato Soup # Veggie Burger # Xacuti Curry # Yakitori Dessert # Apple Pie # Banana Cream Pie # Banana Split # Birthday Cake # Biscuit # Black Forest Gateau # Bread w/ Chocolate Spread # Brownie # Bundt Cake # Butter Cookie # Candy apple # Candy Corn # Carrot Cake # Cheese Cake # Cherry Pie # Chewing Gum # Chocolate # Chocolate Gateau # Chocolate Sundae # Cinnamon Roll # Clotted Cream # Cotton Candy # Creme Pie # Crepe # Danish Pastry # Elephant Ear # Fancy Cupcake # Flan # French Toast # Frozen Treat # Frozen Yogurt # Fudge # Gelatin Snacks # Gingerbread Cake # Granola Parfait # Gummy Candy # Hard Candy # Honey # Ice Cream Cone # Ice Cream Sandwich # Jelly Beans # Key Lime Pie # Lava Cake # Licorice # Lollipop # Macaron # Muffin # Napoleon Cake # Nutella # Oatmeal Cookie # Pumpkin Cheese Cake # Pumpkin Pie # Red Velvet Cake # S'mores # Soft Serve Icecream # Strawberry Shortcake # Strudel # Tiramasu # Waffle Vegetables and Fruits # Apple # Avocado # Banana # Banana Peel* # Broccoli # Brussel Sprouts # Celery # Cherries # Coconut # Cooked Eggplant # Corn on the Cob # Cucumber # Durian # Edamame # Garlic # Ghost Chili Pepper # Grapefruit # Grapes # Green Pepper # Habenero # Kimchi # Kiwi # Mango # Melon # Mushroom # Olives # Orange # Peach # Pear # Pickles # Pinapple # Red Chili Pepper # Rotten Orange* # Salad # Tomato # Truffle # Strawberry # Watermelon # Yogurt Snacks # Beef Jerky # Corn Flakes # Corn Dog # Cracker # Croissant # Doughnut # French Fries # Hashed Browns # Hot-Dog # Instant Noodles # Lava Cookie # Macadamia Nuts # Oatmeal # Onion Rings # PB&J # Peanuts # Popcorn # Popcorn Shrimp # Pot Stickers # Potato Chips # Pretzel # Roasted Chesnuts # Saltine Crackers # Sandwich # String Cheese # Sunflower Seeds # Tacoes # Trail Mix # White Bread Category:Tomodachi World